The Great War
by KalaKamra
Summary: I updated. No flames. Some humor... mabey
1. The Final pick

This is It we have our group, and here they are.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Pen name: Child_of_the_Dawn  
Character Name: Karuri   
Age: 15  
Race: Gerudo  
Gender: Female  
Maritial Status: Not married  
Mage: YES  
height: 5'5"  
weight: 113  
history: Karuri is a magic user. Being as how this is unusual in Gerudo, She is alienated a bit. Her mom died at her birth and her sister, Vagia, is missing in the forest.  
War: my character was not in the first war.  
Wepon Type: Twin Kitanas  
Power: Controls water in magic  
personality: Sometimes Karuri is hyper, other times she is very serious. I't is a rare thing for her to laugh, the person who can do this is very special.  
Insanity Level:2  
favorites: chocolate, saphires, and water  
  
  
  
  
Pen Name: Attila  
  
Character Name: Ardlac Herrick   
  
Age: 32  
  
Race: Human  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: Widowed (His wife was killed when she walked-in on a thief who was robbing their house)You can pair him with a female character if you want but make sure he has a hard time getting close to that person.  
  
Mage: No  
  
Extra Info: He his from a Kingdom of Men (You can make up that kingdom) But he is in Hyrule searching for his wife's killer (which he knows is Hylian). He is 5'11 and weighs about 180 pounds. He is very strong and experienced in battle(He was a lieutenant in the Kingdom of Men where he comes from.) He is in top-notch physical condition. His hair is brown and fall's to his shoulders (He usually ties it behind his head) His eyes are blue and he is considered ruggedly handsom by women.   
  
Weapon Type: A standard, undecorated broadsword. He is deadly with it. Also carries a bow and is an average archer. He can also use an axe but he rarely does. He carries a lock of his wife's hair in a small leather pouch that is tied around his neck by a leather string. He would die before he would lose it.   
  
Other Things: Nothing much. He is very solemn and works best alone. He is also quite a hermit and has a hard time getting close to people  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pen name: Dark Faeri  
  
Character name: Aiirenai 'Ren' Taku  
  
Age: 16  
  
Race: Hylian  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Marital Status: Single, can be paired if u want  
  
Mage: No but she can do some miner spells  
  
Extra Info: She is 5'8" and weighs about 125pounds. she has long golden-blond hair with red streaks that is in a braid, her eyes are burgundy. She was not in the first great war but is a skilled fighter and is very stealthy.  
  
Weapon Type: She has many small throwing daggers hidden all over her person. if she was ever captured it would be highly unlikely they could find them all and she could easily escape. She also has a bow and arrows that has a blade along the outside edge for close range combat. She is also skilled in fighting with her hands and feet and uses her long legs to her advantage when fighting. She wears all black clothes that include tight pants, soft leather boots, a long shirt that is belted at her waist and a pair of fingerless gloves.  
  
Other things: She is serious and quiet most of the time, she doesn't trust people very easily and tries to hide behind a callous mask even though what she really wants is friends. Her family was killed when she was very young and she grew up in the streets. Nobody was ever nice to her so she closed herself off from the world. She is an assasin because it pays well and she couldn't find work anywhere else. The only time she ever lets any other emotion show is when she is fighting, she seems very angry whenever she fights but she also seems to be enjoying herself. She's always shouting out crazy battle cries and laughing insanely. But she's not insane, not really.  
  
  
Pen Name: *OracleVortex*  
Character: Orli Briarsway  
Age:25  
Race: Hyrulian  
Gender: Male  
Marital Status: Single  
Mage: NO  
  
Extra Info: 5,10" 110lbs He's slim and well-built, with wide shoulders and long hands and fingers. He's a veteran of many battles, but didn't fight in the last Great War. He has dark navy hair and pale lavender eyes.   
  
Weaponry: He has a longsword with a gold hilt and an amethyst jeweled pommel. He carries matching daggers; one in his boot, the other on his left arm. He wears no armor; he doesn't need it. His other equipment includes a set of lockpicks, tinderbox and a writing set. (paper and ink)  
  
Other things: He has an uncanny ability to show up to save the day, a slight second sight, and the ability to heal with magic. He's a pretty serious guy, who likes to keep to himself. He is a solitary person, but will resort to teamwork only as his last option.   
  
Insanity level: normal, unless he's forced to be amoung a large group of people, then he gets the feeling of claustrophibia. This only happens among people, he can crawl into a cave, no problem. Also, whenever something really terrible is about to happen, he is hit by intence migranes.   
  
  
  
Pen name: Blizrun  
  
Character name: Gene Hunter  
  
Age: 17  
  
Race: Hylian  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: Single, not looking  
  
Mage: No  
  
Extra Info: Gene's 6 foot even and weighs 180 pounds. He's got Brown hair/eyes.  
  
Weapon Type: A short sword and some meager rations.  
  
Other things: Gene is a quiet, reserved individual who is a loner at heart. He  
was looking to just buy a house and start earning money, but suddenly found  
himself in the middle of all this. He's very intelligent, but can be clueless  
at times. He has no training with a weapon at all, but is somewhat of a natural  
with a sword. In battle, he's quick thinking and cool under pressure.  
  
  
  
  
Pen name: Gamedude, Primo Locho  
  
Character name: Thron Haldazer  
  
Age: 53  
  
Race: Man  
  
Gender: Man  
  
Marital Status: Married, four kids  
  
Mage: No  
  
Extra Info: Tall guy, about 6'5", he weights 'bout 145 pounds, he was one of those who survived the first war, (Me no know how it enden, ya is the author) now as this next war comes he wants revenge because of all his companions and comrads who died, he has many strong points and weaknesses, make him die somewhere in the battle. (Me want to die like Boromir!!!)  
  
Weapon Type: His sword, his shield, his two small axes, his five knifes, his iron armour with a golden Snake-like dragon-symbol on the chest from the last war. He usually use a staff while walking, if he ever getts attacked while wandering, he will show the attacker why he was the best cadet ever trained in the martial arts the last five years.  
  
Other things: Motto: "f I don't laugh, I'll cry..."  
  
  
  
  
Pen name: CassieLH  
  
Character Name: Aldeema Renne  
  
Age: 16  
  
Race: Skeikah  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Mage: Yes (Skilled in fire magic)  
  
Extra Info: She's about 5'6" and is a little over 100 pounds.  
  
Weapon Type: Weilds a small sword, which she calls "Tooth" (because that's what it feels like, a tooth biting you). She also has a small bow for long range.  
  
Other things: Aldema can be considered a bit sarcastic at times, and usually doesn't like working with other people. She will, though, if it's a needed thing. She's observant, and has gut feelings about some things. In battle, she's fine until things start looking bad and her enemies get close. Then she gets scared and has been dubbed a coward because of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pen name:BlOsSoM  
  
Character name:Rini (yeah ik just like in sailor moon)  
  
Age:16 1/2   
  
Race:human  
  
Gender:girl  
  
Marital Status: Single or i will be paired with someone if you want me to i don't really care.  
  
Mage: no  
  
Extra Info: height is 5 feet exsactly, weight is 105 lbs. long dark brown hair, big bueish green eyes. was not in the 1st war just appeared out of nowhere this time.  
  
Wepon Type: Ummm a sword and magic powers (mwahahahaha)  
  
Other things:Just magic powers and her insanity level is very high that is also her secret weapon hehe^_^ just like me  
  
  
  
  
  
Pen Name: heatherthegreatone  
Character Name: Faie  
Age: 21  
Race:Sheikah  
Gender: Female  
Marital Status: Single, but pairing is good  
Mage: Sure  
Extra Info: Faie is of average size, her parents were poor and passed away when she was in her teens, when she found out she could use magic. Faie keeps a small book of useful spells in her head, but unfortunatly she isn't very good at healing.  
Weapon Type: She carries a plain quarterstaff, which doubles as a sort of magic staff or wand when she is preforming some of her grander tricks.  
Other things: Well considering that she is a mage she must have special powers, so lets say her most used power is her fireball. She usually tries to stay out of arguements and avoids taking sides if she can. She tries not to complain too much, but she isn't very strong. Her beliefs are in good and bad are firmly stuck in her head. She usually stays calm, except when people ignore her or when she has to communicate with someone who doesn't speak her language.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pen name: Chibi Anti-Chirst  
  
Character name: Hiro Chine  
  
Age:14  
  
Race: Hylain  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: None  
  
Mage: No  
  
Extra info: Black massy hair held up by a pair of yellow goggles, rusty-red tunic, uses Megaton hammer he uses to defend himself and to make, repair etc. wepons. Was not in any battles in the great war but repaired all the broken wepons, and definded the emenys wepons, etc.  
  
Wepon Type: Megaton hammer used for defending himself if nessary and forging wepons.  
  
Other things: a real bishue that tries to keep the spirts of people up, but will get real serous at the right time.  
  
  
  
  
Pen name: Moonbeam  
  
Character name: Aries Angelove  
  
Age: Unknown, looks like 14  
  
Race: Angel Fairy  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: If possible, the Gerudo Princess, if not then just leave it at single.  
  
Mage: Yes (Wind/Thunder Magic)  
  
Extra Info: Aries is 5 feet tall and thin. He has baby blue hair with streaks of lavender, hot pink, gold, and lime green. He has feathered wings like an angel and rainbow eyes like a fairy. He wears a white cloak with golden trimmings and it only goes down to his waist. He wears a white shirt and white pants underneath. He has winged shoes made of gold and silver. He is the Great Fairy of Wind and is the only male great fairy. He chooses to stay young, unlike the other great fairies because of fear of aging. His fountain is situated outside the temple of the 4 winds high in the clouds. He was born from the Great Fairy of Spring and a man who controls the earth from an underground city. He was assigned as the Great Fairy of Wind because of his ability to control the sky (his power is a mystery). He played a part in the first great war as a healer to those who were badly injured, he then controlled the weather of the war, trying to make peace by using a thunder storm to stop troops. He was a great member of the citizen of the Windhill, the sky city.  
  
Weapon Type: Aries uses his Fairy Staff to control weather. Every time he is called from the fountain, he holds an orb that glows, it is called the Fairy's Light, a mystical power boost orb. On his finger is the Ring of Healing, allowing him to heal himself and others.  
  
Other things: Aries can control the weather in Hyrule, Windhill, and other major cities. He can use healing powers to heal himself and others. When he is mad, the weather goes crazy.  
He has the ability to mind read and use psychic abilities such as telekenisis, telepathy, and ESP. His personality is very sweet and sincere, but gives a lot of attitude when mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pen name: Deku Scrub  
  
Character: Aelore  
  
Age: 16  
  
Race: Shiekah ( I ALSO LUV THE SHIEKAH! (twitch) )  
  
Gender: Female (even tho i'm a guy, for some reason I love creating girls! (shrug) )  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Mage: Kinda, see other things  
  
Extra Info: She's a feminist Shiekah who lets no male get the best of her! Don't get me wrong, she's not a man-hater, she just hates it when a guy acts like a jerk (i.e. comments like "man, those are huge!" and "women have one purpose") Her hair is a dark brown, and she is awkwardly tall and slender even for her race. People look at her strangely for this. Uhh...as 4 the great war thing, I guess she wasn't in it...Her father and mother both love her, but argue with her lifestyle as a thief. She only steals, tho, and beats up if she REALLY HAS TO! In other words, she's a thief, not a psychopath.  
  
Weapon Type: Aelore uses Deku nuts to blind people, throwing knives, and a dagger long enough to be considered a short sword.  
  
Other things: Her magic type is shadow. She has the unique ability to almost meld with the shadows so as not to be seen, and the shadows flow through her blood as she flows thru them. Of course, I realize she is a little bit overpowered rite now, and I will now state her bad points: sumtimes she gets carried away with the whole feminist thing. Also, she is fast, but not strong. She can hit quick, but not hard. She knows some basic self-defense.  
  
  
  
Pen Name: KalaKmara (I save myself for last)  
  
Age:27  
  
Race: Verditan(a kind of Elf) DragonGod(you'll figure it out later in the fic)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: Single, and looking sometimes  
  
Mage: Only in Holy magic  
  
Extra info: About 6.7,weights about 80 pounds(pretty skinny). He leads the first group into battle and wins the war.  
  
Weapon Type: The Holy Moonlight Sword, the Icres bow, and the demon slicer.(all Holy wepons)With the Icres armor he is extremly powerful.  
  
Other things: His armor is more like JtHM's stuff just gold. He has bule spiked hair. Except for high insanady levels, he's just like JtHM.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is it. but you still can send some one else in. 


	2. Prolog

It all begins  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young warrior seeming to be at the age of 17 ran through the main hall of a tower. The warrior had blue spiked hair, wore a golden trench coat, a pair of golden graves covered his legs. As he ran through the final corridor he saw a staircase and dashed up taking him to the throne room.  
  
Warrior: So we finally meet.  
  
Zeik: In deed we do, but why do you come?  
  
Warrior: I've come to end this madness.  
  
Zeik: End it ha. The humans summoned me to pay tribute.  
  
Warrior: Tribute? You destroy entire civilizations and make what bodies you can salvage you're slaves. Mankind doesn't need a saver like you.  
  
Zeik: What is a man? They're nothing more than a pitiful pile of flesh. We are truly better than all of you.... Come; show me that you truly are the hero.  
  
  
And so the battle begun. The warrior drew his sword, Zeik drew his mighty spear. They went into a deadlock. Zeik quickly pulled out of it. The battle lasted for hours, but the warrior was too weak to go on. He did the only thing he could do. Two white orbs appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Zeik: You can't do that. You'll kill yourself.  
  
Warrior: As long as you die.  
  
And the n the two orbs launched at Zeik smashing right into him, destroying him and the tower too. The war was finally over.  
  
The present day, 10 years later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: It's scary...That war happened 10 years ago when we were alive.  
  
Zhang He: Calm down, the war is over and that's all that madders.  
  
Link: Don't you care that we were al most enslaved.  
  
Zhang He: Actually I didn't care who won.  
  
Link: Moron.  
  
Zhang He: Look lets just enjoy the festival.  
  
It was the annual festival for the Demon war. As the people gathered for the games and what not, A warrior about 27 years old. He had blue spiked hair, a faded gold trench coat and graves (Remember the wardrobe). He had 3 weapons, two swords one a bow and arrows. As the festival began a winged monster flew over the crowd. The warrior drew his bow and shot the monster right in its wing and it quickly collapsed. The warrior drew a katana but then the monster shot a fireball.  
  
Warrior: Forgot about that part.  
  
The warrior lunged at the monster and decapitated it.  
  
Link: That sword...the Demon Slicer. Seth?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What's this is the hero Seth, or is the hero really dead? Figure it out by reading on. 


	3. Festivle

Sorry for not updating, school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seth slowly stud up and glanced over at Link, Seth slowly looked up at the sky, off in the distance clouds rolling, seeming to get darker every second. Seth began to walk through the crowd, a bit of his third sword was sticking out. He quickly covered it and hoped nobody noticed, but somebody did. She had long dark brown hair, big bueish green eyes. Seth looked back and shall her and he quickly turn back.  
  
Seth: Holy shit.... She was not there when I came.  
  
He glanced back; she looked 16...or 17 He didn't really know. He decided to take off. The girl fowled him as well as Link. Seth had made it to the gate. Another man, looking about 53 awaited him. He was a tall guy about 6'5.  
  
  
Man: So how did it go.  
  
Seth: I'll tell you later Thron.  
  
They both left, Thron catching the eye of Link and the girl.  
  
Later that night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda had returned from her vacation witch made everyone happy. Thron decided to stay and kept Seth witch made him very unhappy. Zelda hugged Link witch made Seth get a sick feeling to his stomach.   
  
Thron: Oh grow up.  
  
Seth: Make me.  
  
Zelda and Link walked pass Thron and Seth, who were arguing   
  
Thron: Don't mess with me  
  
Seth: Bring it on grandpa  
  
At this point Thron decked Seth in the face knocking him to the ground.  
  
Thron: Looks like your slipping in strength.  
  
Seth slowly got up and noticed a monster about to kill them all. Seth showed Thron what was about to happen.  
  
Thron: Hay!!!  
  
This got everyone's attention. He quickly threw a knife hitting the monster in the eye.  
  
Seth: Oh. You got him right in the eye. HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Seth glanced up and shall 50 flying monsters  
  
Seth: Jesus Crist!  
  
Thron glanced up preparing for battle.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Typos and a cliff hanger. What is going to happen now stay turned. 


	4. Not sure what to call

A new chapter. Sorry about the delay... no idea how to lay out the chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thron: "Come on draw the sword."  
  
Seth: "I all ready have!" shows him the katana.  
  
Thron: "I mean the Holy Sword!"  
  
Seth: "And blow my cover!"  
  
Thron: "It's better than letting all these people die. And take the wardrobe off you look stupid.  
  
His old friend had a point. These people were going to die. He was also right about the wardrobe... he did look stupid. Thus he took them off... underneath his gold trench coat was a black one with a fire effect going from the bottom of it to mid point, his paints were simply black... it was then he drew the other sword. The handle made of gold and the blade was a transparent blue. Seth then lunged at the first monsters to land. In about a minute they were all dead. The rest didn't seem to want to fight now and took off.  
  
Seth: "Worthless."  
  
Link: "Seth  
  
Seth: "You see those clouds." You could tell where they were because they were shown in the moonlight. "They are the source of these demons. I here to stop them."  
  
Link: "Should I help you?"  
  
Seth: "The legend made you wet yourself. HA. This is out of your league."  
  
Seth walks over to the girl.  
  
Seth: "What is your name?"  
  
Girl: "Rini."  
  
Seth: "I suppose you want to help?"  
  
Rini: "Guess so."  
  
Seth turns around, puts his hands up and moves them forward.  
  
Seth: "Lets go. Oh Rini... welcome to the Great War.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the newest addition of the story thanks to 3 reviews that made me want to continue the story. tell me what you think 


End file.
